


New Year, New Me

by Pat_is_soft



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Cheating, Cigarettes, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Kiss, First Time, Food, Gun Violence, I hope this turns out good, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Makeup, Nudity, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sloppy Makeouts, Smoking, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, more tags as chapters come out, please dont hurt me for this, there are some fluffy spots i swear, this is from a past roleplay i once did and i thought it should be a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat_is_soft/pseuds/Pat_is_soft
Summary: New Year, New me is based off a roleplay I once did with a friend. It was really fun and I hope yall enjoy this story version of it.New tags added as chapters come out, these can get pretty bad but I swear there are some fluffy chapters!Roman, Virgil, and Patton are three low class friends who just want to go out to a party for New Years. They get dressed up and go out, but little do they know that their lives are about to get a whole lot more hectic. New relationships, past relationships, and a bunch of other things added to the mix. Read to find out what happens to the three as they embark on new journeys together.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Swearing  
Nudity (not explicit)  
Smut (not explicit)  
Alcohol   
Boys in skirts  
I think that's it but please tell me if I'm missing something  
Also check for any grammar/mistakes and ill try my best to fix them  
ANYway! Enjoy!  
~*~*~

Roman sat out in his candy red 2017 Jeep Wrangler Sport car, he honked his horn for what seemed like the millionth time as he waited for his friend to hurry up so they could leave. There was a bomb party tonight at the club and it was going to be their super awesome way to celebrate 2020 being over. He looked in his rear view mirror at himself, his chestnut hair pushed to the side with two pink clips in it. He wore a pair of tight red booty shorts with a black tank top and his high school letterman jacket that he embroidered a crown on. Of course as any prince would he decided to go with red and gold eyeshadow and winged liner with his studded heels. 

In the backseat was Virgil looking down at his phone, Patton and Roman had begged him to come along as it would be super fun for the three of them, now legally old enough to drink to go to the party together. He was dressed with a black beanie that pushed some of his purple and black fringe out of his eyes, an MCR crop jacket some black shorts, fishnet stockings, and black and white converse. His signature eyeshadow was nowhere to be seen as he had purple eyeshadow on his lids and wore his favorite pair of long and thick fake lashes that looked stunning on his eyes.

Finally after waiting what seemed like forever, Patton came bounding out, his golden skin and blonde curls pairing beautifully with what he was wearing. He wore a white, short sleeved shirt with a baby blue skirt with attached straps that crossed over his back. He had butterfly clips in his hair, of many colors (because he just couldn't decide!) He wore white flats and glow sticks on his wrist. 

Roman looked over at him, "Dayum Padre, you look stunning!" In response Patton gave his signature blinding smile and said a small "Thank you" as Roman pulled out onto the road, unaware of just how crazy tonight was going to be. 

~*~*~

Roman pulled into the parking lot as the three got out of the jeep and parted ways. He walked in with stride in his step as he looked all around the old gym building that was now decorated with streamers, party hats, and a small table with drinks and snacks. He listened to the bop that was playing over the speakers as he got himself a drink and looked out into the dance floor. 

Unsurprisingly, out of all the underage teens who were grinding their bodies against one another and the people on the sidelines having heated make outs he found himself walking right onto the dance floor. He danced with his hands in the air and a smile on his face, he finally is living his best life and no one can stop him now. That was until he seen a blur of black and white that was next to him, and shit he was hot. 

The man next to him with chestnut brown hair and a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose, who was dancing like no one was watching. He wore a white shirt with a black cropped leather jacket and a pair of ripped black jeans and converse high-tops. He really shouldn't be staring, he knows that but he really cant help himself, he's too gay for this. Said man looked over at a very flustered Roman with a smile playing at his lips. 

He set his sunglasses on his head as green eyes stared into brown. "Hey babes, names Remy." He said nonchalantly as if he wasn't making the other just nervous to be in his presence. "H-hey, I'm Roman" He barely squeaked out as his face turned a darker shade of crimson. Remy looked Roman up and down, "Well Roman, you're cute as fuck, wanna come to my place?" He asked as he held the others hands in his own. Roman nodded as Remy pulled him out of the crowded gym and pulled him out to he parking lot. 

What he wasn't expecting to see was the beautiful sleek black GMC Acadia. Remy unlocked the car and opened the backseat door and got in, Roman followed closely behind him. He closed the door and looked over at Remy with a puzzled look, "Why aren't you driv-" In that one moment Remy leaned in and kissed Roman passionately. Roman melted into the kiss as he grabbed onto Remys leather jacket and pulled him as close as he possibly could. Hands grazed against skin as clothes were torn off and strewn about the car. Whispered words and sounds of skin slapping against skin as they each chased their orgasms, moaning each others names. Fingers tangled in hair and hands grabbing at each other frantically, lips messily attaching onto one another. Then, it all stopped as they basked in the afterglow of it all, Roman atop Remys chest as they caught their breath and soon enough they drifted off into slumber.


	2. You're just too good to be true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was Roman, I'm going through each of their perspectives of that night.  
> TW: Manipulation, non con, rape, drugs, drinking, alcohol, emotional abuse, losing virginity, non con drinking  
> Any who, if there's anything else I should add/edit or grammar/spelling mistake please let me know.  
> Please leave feedback if you like the story, it will be greatly appreciated

When they were at the old gym building Patton first noticed the smells, there was cigarettes burning nearby. Usually he wouldn't mind but he just hated how nauseous the smell made him. He could see Roman having a great time on the dance floor, so he moved over to the drinks and snacks to keep an eye on him. He poured himself a cup of the horrid smelling red punch and took a swig. 

He made a face of disgust, how can people drink this? Patton looked over at the people around him, and saw a tall man approaching him, he was around 6'1, which was taller than he was by a significant amount. Patton was only a 5'5 man himself, he looked away from the approaching figure and back out on the dance floor. The moment he did though he felt the person standing over him, looking at him. 

In a deep low voice, He heard "Hey puppy~ I'm Janus" and the moment he looked up he knew that he was talking to him. Patton gave a small smile to just be nice and said "Hi, I'm Patton." The taller man, Janus, his brain supplied, was very openly looking him up and down. Patton shuddered, "Excuse me, but do you mind?" Janus smirked down at him, "Sorry, but you're just really beautiful." He said and poured himself a cup of the red punch that was most definitely drenched in alcohol. 

Patton tried to hid his blush, this guy was flirting with him, shamelessly at that. He nervously finished his drink and set his cup down, "Well, I should go check on my friend, I don't want him doing anything he shouldn't be." He gave a little wave and took two steps before being pulled back. Janus looked down at that sweet scared face, "Oh, I'm sure hes fine, here have a drink." He said as he handed off the red punch, and sweet scared Patton starting drinking it. 

As expected, Patton was a lightweight, he started getting dizzy and leaning on Janus, trying and failing to keep his balance. Patton was flushed a deep red on his face and down his neck. Janus picked the small thing up bridal style and walked out of the gym and out onto the parking lot. Patton kept a dazed smile as he was being carried, "Prinnzze charmminn, donn take mee to the evil drag'nwitc'." He said in a slurred British accent that definitely wasn't there before. Janus smiled down at him, "Don't worry darling, were going to my place." 

Janus put the squirming smaller in the passenger seat of his black GMC Acadia, he didn't notice the two sleeping figures in the backseats. He got in the front seat, seeing that the key fob was already in the car. He shrugged and started the car and drove down the road and to his house. It was around 11:10 at night, his eyes were fixed on the road until he heard the click of a seat belt buckle. He ignored it and a few moments later he had a lapful of Patton. 

Janus tried prying him off but he wouldn't budge. Patton kissed along his neck, jaw, and collarbone, unbuttoning the light yellow button down Janus wore. Patton moved his hands along Janus' chest as he continued to bite and suck at the others neck. Janus tried to keep his eyes on the road, trying not to let his growing arousal distract him. "Pat, bud, were almost there, cant this wait?" Patton shook his head, opting to grind down onto the others lap, moaning whorishly. "Jan~ mn~ please, pleasee touch me!"

Janus took one of his hands off the steering wheel and moved his left hand up Pattons skirt. He trailed his hands along his exposed thighs and up his back, ignoring where the other needed his touch the most. Patton whined as Janus parked the car in front of a two story modern house. Janus hurriedly turned off the car and unbuckled himself as he carried the other that was still straddled on his lap inside of the house. He clumsily tried to unlock the door as Patton attached his lips to Janus', drinking up every moan. Janus successfully opened the door and closed it behind him. He carried the latter up to his room, which was on the second floor, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Janus laid Patton down on his bed as he stood over the other, Pattons pupils were blown wide, his face flushed and his clothes already rumpled up. Janus took control of the situation and peeled off every piece of Pattons clothing, relishing in the warm golden skin, that had freckles adorning it. Once he was undressed, Janus took out each of his hair clips and then undressed himself, only leaving on his boxers. He crawled onto the bed and leaned over Patton and caressed his plump face as he kissed the other passionately. 

Janus trailed one of his hands up and down Pattons side, he loved how warm the other was. He moved his hips and rolled them down onto Pattons, him quickly moving his hips to match the others, like rolling waves. Janus slid his tongue into the latter's mouth, discovering every crevice and committing it to memory. Without looking he reached under his pillow and grabbed a bottle of lube, he stopped moving his hips and heard a whine come from the smaller man. He smiled down at him, "It wont take long puppy." He moved between the others legs and poured some of the lube onto his fingers. He rubbed it on them to warm it up and prodded one finger into the latters hole. Patton whined at that, by the looks of it Patton was a virgin. Janus shrugged and moved his first finger at a slow pace, in and out as it dragged along. Patton let out whimpers at the movement, "I know sweetheart, but I need to get you ready." He added a second finger and scissored them, Patton let out incohearable words and whimpers, it obviously hurt the young man but his lust overtook, he needed to feel that tight hole. 

Janus took out both of his fingers and pulled off his own boxer, rubbing the rest of the lube onto his cock. There wasn't much left, to cover his entire member but damnit he didn't have time for that. He hurriedly threw the lube bottle to the side and lined up his cock to the others hole. He gripped Pattons hips as he prodded his member at the others entrance. Patton gripped at the bedsheets, his eyes screwed shut, he tried to keep still as the other tried bottoming out. Janus heard Pattons cries and it only aroused him more, he loved seeing the angel in pain. He bottomed out and let out a sigh, damn he was tight. "Shh, its okay darling. it wont hurt long, I promise." He tried to calm down the other but it didn't seem to work too well. 

Once Pattons cries became quieter, Janus started slowly moving his hips, he craved how his cock dragged against Pattons hole. "Fuck baby, you're so tight." Patton whimpered at the appendage moving inside of him, it felt weird and hurt immensely. Janus moved his hips faster, letting out grunts as he tried to work up speed to fuck him hard. Patton let tears slip down his face as he cried out again, crying out "Stop" and "please" over and over again. The pain seemed as if it would never end. Janus finally finished and came inside the other, Patton involuntarily coming as well. Janus looked down at the other and grabbed his phone as he took several photos. He pulled out and wiped them both off, seeming satisfied with how many marks he left on the other. Janus laid in bed as he maneuvered Patton to lay on top of his chest. He removed the others glasses and laid them on the nightstand as he ran his fingers into the others curls. He kissed his forehead and they both fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
